I have disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/587,959 filed Sept. 25, 1990, a machine and method for wrapping bales of hay. This machine requires to start the wrapping process manually connecting the free end of the wrap to the bale each time a bale is wrapped. On completion of the wrapping, the wrap must be cut manually.
It is an object of this invention to make the cutting of the wrap prior to unloading and starting the new wrap around the next bale substantially automatic eliminating previously required manual steps by the operator.